zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ganon (A Link to the Past)
Ganon (邪悪の王ガノン Jaaku no Ō Ganon, König des Bösen: Ganon) ist der letzte Endgegner in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Link kämpft gegen dieses abscheuliche Monster in der Pyramide der Schattenwelt. Geschichte 250px|left|thumb|Ein Artwork von Links Kampf gegen GanonGanon war ein Dieb, der den Namen Ganondorf trug, der auf das Triforce im goldenen Land stieß. Als er das Triforce berührte, veränderte sich das gesamte Land des goldenen Reiches zu seine Vorstellungen und Wünsche, die er einst hatte, und wurde somit Herrscher der Schattenwelt. Ganon wurde durch die Kraft des Triforce zu einem übermächtigen Wesen, das eine unglaubliche Kraft in sich hat und magische Fähigkeiten hat. Weil Ganon jedoch mit seiner Herschaft in der Schattenwelt nicht zufrieden war, versuchte er das Land Hyrule betreten. Doch wurde er von den Sieben Weisen aufgehalten und wurde durch ein Siegel in der Schattenwelt eingesperrt. Ein Magier namens Agahnim nutzte seine Magie und sendete die Nachfahren der Sieben Weisen in die Schattenwelt, um das Siegel auf Ganon zu schwächen. Die Nachfahren der Sieben Weisen wurden alle von Agahnim durch seine Magie in die Schattenwelt geschickt. Somit wurde das Siegel gebrochen und Ganon wurde befreit. Nachdem alle Sieben Maiden befreit wurden, besteigt Link Ganons Turm um im obersten Stockwerk gegen Agahnim, der von Ganon gelenkt wird, zu kämpfen. Ganon schwebt aus dem Körper von Agahnim, verwandelt sich in eine Fledermaus und fliegt in Richtung der Pyramide. Link spielt auf der Flöte um seinen Vogel zu rufen und fliegt Ganon hinterher. Ganon kracht durch die Spitze der Pyramide und Link springt hinterher um sich mit Ganon anzulegen, bevor er in Lichtwelt reisen kann. Link besiegt Ganon mithilfe der Silberpfeile und ein Türweg öffnet sich zu einem Raum. Link betritt diesen Raum und findet in einer Halle das heilige Triforce. Mit einem ernsten Wunsch im Herz berührt Link das Triforce und alle Taten von Ganon werden rückgängig macht. Sein Wunsch ging in Erfüllung. Die einstige Schattenwelt verschwindet und Frieden kehrt in Hyrule ein. Kampf leftAnfangs wird Ganon seinen Dreizack auf Link werfen, teleportiert zu einer anderen Stelle und fängt seinen Dreizack wieder auf. Falls Link bereits im Besitz des goldenen Schwertes ist, kann er Ganon mit dieser Waffe angreifen, nachdem Ganon seinen Dreizack geworfen hat, es bereits vorhat oder bereits teleportierte. Falls Link nicht im Besitz des goldenen Schwertes ist, wird nur eine einzige Waffe Ganon Einhalt gebieten: die Silberpfeile. Nach einige Treffer erzeugt Ganon Flammen, die sich in brennende Fledermäuse verwandeln und einzelnd auf Link zufliegen. Link braucht nur den richtigen Moment abzuwarten und kann einen Angriff starten. Falls Ganon weitere Angriffe von Link einsteckt, so wird er nach jedem Treffer auf dem Boden stampfen und lässt auf eine Seite die Flieskacheln stürzen, damit Link durch ein Stoß von Ganon hineinfällt. Link darf auf gar keinen Fall in die Löcher fallen, denn sonst kann Link von vorne anfangen. Stürtzten auf alle vier Seiten die Flieskacheln hinunter, wird Ganon seine sogenannte "Dunkle Kampftechnik" gegen Link anwenden. Ganon erlischt die Flammen der Fackeln und bewegt sich unsichtbar im Raum. Link kann in Ganons unsichtbaren Zustand nicht angreifen. In dieser Kampfphase fliegt nur eine brennende Fledermaus auf Link zu, allerdings wird beim Fliegen ein Streifen aus Feuer erzeugt, die das Angreifen auf Ganon erschwert. Um Ganon sehen zu können und ihn zu verletzen, muss Link die Fackeln anzünden mithilfe der Lampe oder des Feuerstabes. Wenn das Licht erscheint, blendet es Ganon und er wird für wenige Sekunden stehen. Wird Ganon durch das Licht geblendet und steht nur wenige Schritte von Link entfernt, so darf Link nicht lange zögern und muss ihn mit dem Schwert oder Silberpfeil angreifen. Auch wenn Link es nicht schafft Ganon anzugreifen, kann Link versuchen ihn anzugreifen solange das Licht im Raum ist. Sobald Ganon, während das Licht im Raum an ist, von Link einmal verletzt wird, muss Link Ganon schnell mit einem Silberpfeil abschießen. Das ganze muss einige Male wiederholen und Ganon wird besiegt. Video thumb|left|335px Kategorie:Endgegner Kategorie:Bösewichte Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus: A Link between Worlds Kategorie:Charaktere aus: A Link to the Past Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Oracle of Ages Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Oracle of Seasons Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Endgegner aus: The Legend of Zelda Kategorie:Charaktere aus: The Legend of Zelda Kategorie:Endgegner aus: A Link to the Past Kategorie:Endgegner aus: Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Endgegner aus: A Link Between Worlds